This study intends to investigate the nature and incidence of sexual abuse in non-clinical population of college students. A specific goal is to determine what demographic and family characteristics tend to make respondents most vulnerable to childhood victimization. Another goal is to assess what factors contribute most to the trauma potential of the reported experiences.